


A Job Well Done

by Key_Key



Series: Godinnit [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, God Tommyinnit, Not Beta Read, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_Key/pseuds/Key_Key
Summary: Tommy had put on the best damn show, not that anyone knew. It was truly a job well done.(NOT CONNECTED to Part 2 of series "The Gods and their Watchers")
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Godinnit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093058
Comments: 32
Kudos: 542





	1. Chapter 1

Funny enough Tommy didn’t really care. It seemed like he did, didn’t it? This obsessive nature with the disks, which represented his relationship with Tubbo. His endless rage and courage, seemingly boundless, always there when convenient. They were a hundred percent on purpose, he was putting on a show after all. For who, now that was the question. 

“You think you can be a hero Tommy?” It was all too ironic. Here was Technoblade asking him if he was a hero. A HERO! He couldn’t possibly be that dumb, so far in denial. Or maybe he thought he was saving him. Keeping Tommy from a future that would destroy him, like it did to himself. 

“Then DIE LIKE ONE!” Tommy knows he shouldn’t be laughing, but Technos sad attempt at spawning withers was hilarious, I mean outright the funniest thing that has happened all week, other then Wil blowing up L’manberg. 

Everyone around him probably thought he went nuts, considering they were fighting for their lives and he was having a good laugh. 

“TOMMY GET AWAY FROM THERE!” Phil came flying in, picking up Tommy and bringing him farther from the withers. He probably wasn’t very stable right now, not with the thoughts of killing his own son, then watching the other two fight until one spawned one of the worst mobs on the server and the other went seemingly insane. 

“Phil it doesn’t matter.” He smiled up to his father figure. If it hadn’t been in the middle of such a tragic event, Phil would have thought he was truly content. “Can’t you see Phil, I’m done.” Tommy threw his arms towards the sky in delight, as if it would accept him. 

“What?” Phil grabbed Tommy’s arm and turned him around to face him. “What do you mean Tommy?”

Tommy grew a wicked smile and he watched the weithers finally fall behind Phil. “I’m finally free of this world Phil. I can start anew... maybe even go home.”

“Of course Tommy, we can go home.” He smiled sadly at his youngest son, worried about what this world had done to him, what he hadn’t done for him. 

“Yes I’ll go home Phil, my job is complete.” Tommy watched as everyone seemed to gather around him.

“Tommy! Are you ok?” Tubbo jumped into his friend's arms, tears springing from his eyes. 

Tommy patted Tubbos head and pushed him aways from his arms. “ I’ve never been better Tubbo.” 

Everyone was suddenly on alert. The opposing side gathered behind Tommy as Techno walked up to him. 

“Tommy?” Techno clutched his favored weapon in hand, Orphanoblitorator “Have you learned? Do you understand?” He has a hopeful look in his eye, maybe his hard work had paid off. Maybe his younger brother would stop trying so hard, stop being the hero.

“Oh Techno, you're such a fool.” Tommy's crazed look dropped as he left a simple smile on his face. “I was never the hero. No, no, no. It was never my job, I wasn’t even a player.”

Technos raised a brown in confusion. “A ‘player’?” 

“No.”

Tommy giggled as spun to face Dream. “You know, I never tend to care too much about the worlds I work in, but this one was my favorite so far. Thank you for making it so interesting. Usually I have to do all the work.” He turned to face everyone else. “But you accepted violence in your lives so easily, swayed by the simplest statement.” 

Tommy grabbed a necklace from his inventory and put it on. It has an intricate design of eight arrows in a circular pattern, the Arms of Chaos. 

“Thank you everyone, my time here has been exceptional, but before I leave, I have a gift.” Tommy one again reached into his inventory and grabbed a small book, no more than twenty pages. “Tubbo, I trust you will keep it safe, and don’t read it until I leave. Do what you will with the information.”

“Tommy what? What do you mean you're leaving? You can’t just leave!” Desperate, Tubbo grabbed onto Tommy's shirt and shook him. “You're being ridiculous! We just won and you want to leave!”

“Tubbo I’m done. My job is finished. I am not like you, on anyone else here. I’m not huma… Actually nevermind. Just promise me you’ll read those books when I leave.” He held a sad smile.

“Tommy, you know I can’t let you do that.” Dream stepped up, grabbing Tommy by his arm.

“Do what Dream? Leave?” He chucked and with seemingly superhuman strength, easily pulling his arm out of Dreams grasp. “You don’t actually have any control over that. No one really does.” 

Dream pulled out his netherite sword and held it up to Tommy's chin. Everyone held their breath. “Actually Tommy I do. You're a citizen of the Dream SMP after all.” 

“Funny thing is actually,” Tommy smirked and pulled out a sword of his own, one that no one has seen before. “I’m not actually a citizen of the Dream SMP, never really was, but if you want to go by technicalities, I was a L’manberg citizen, until just now.” He didn’t bother to push the sword away from this throat, turning to face Techno and mouthed, “watch this”. 

Tommy kicked Dream in the chest, catching him off guard, making him stubble back. “Tommy you don’t want to do this.”

“Oh no Dream, I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” He slashed at him but Dream parried. 

“Tommy are you out of your mind!!!” Tubbo wanted to run and pull his friend back, but the glare Technoblade was sending him kept him in place. “You're on your last life!” 

“Tubbo don’t worry about me! I’m the last person you should be worried about actually! Unlike this fool,” Tommy parried Dream and sent his own strike at his chest. “I was born to do this.” 

He truly was born to do this, the perk of being the God of Chaos I guess. 

It was over in seconds, Dream was lying in the dirt, his sword a few feet away, and Tommy’s at his neck. 

“It’s cute that you think you could take me. I’ve been around far longer than you could even imagine. I’ve seen empires fall, and servers crash, all by my hand.” His sword disappeared as he kneeled closer to Dream and whispered in his ear. “Why do you think everything happened the way it did? It wasn’t from your cute idea of a chess board. I wasn’t a pawn for you to use, I’m not even on the board. I am more than you could imagine.” 

Tommy stood us swiftly and turned to face the rest. Most held clear fear as they had just seen him take down Dream so easily, not even a feat Technoblade could manage. “Don’t be scared now.” He smiled at them, the same smile he gave them months ago when they won the revolution. “It’s all over, I promise.” 

A white light surrounded him as he looked towards the sky. “Enjoy your freedom, you’ve deserved it.”


	2. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy’s Book and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back!!! I’ve been trying to survive college :( but I’m alive and writing!

**The Book**

Dear Tubbo, (and anyone he shows this too)

I’m not dead. 

To be honest I don’t know where I could be right now. Maybe I’m on another server, wiped of my memories again, left to play my role. Maybe they finally let me go home. Though I doubt it. 

All you need to know is I’m probably ok, considering my worst server was this one. 

I can’t really go into too much detail about what I am. If they found this book you would all be dead, and I’d rather not risk that. 

Please just be careful. While the main event is over, it doesn’t mean they won’t drop another entity here. 

To be honest I don’t remember much right now. I know that there's more things out there like me. A lot of them aren’t as nice as me either. I know it seemed like I was the worst, but I don’t cause destruction because I want to. They do. They would tear this world to bedrock for fun. 

Tubbo please be careful, don’t trust anyone. I don’t know how many of us there are. Wilbur was one of them, but he was stripped of his power. I’m not really sure how. 

I don’t know if I’m coming back Tubbo. This might be the end of the road for me. And I don’t think that’s a bad thing. I’ve been alive for longer then I can remember. I just want to go home. 

Tell everyone I forgive them, even Dream (son a bitch deserved that though). 

I love you so much Tubbo. I will do my best to remember you, but you should forget me. My story is over.

With love,

Tommyinnit 

“Surely not. Surely not!” Tubbo’s hands were shaking as he hugged the book close to his chest.

“Tubbo calm down.” Quackity came up behind him and placed his hand on his back. “Take a breather.”

Tubbo’s face was full of tears as he met Quackity’s eyes. “I don’t understand. It doesn’t make any sense.” 

Dream pulled himself up from where he was beaten by Tommy and made his way to Tubbo. Technoblade immediately put himself in between the two. 

“Technoblade move.” Dream was practically grinding his teeth. 

“No.” Standing up a little taller, Techno drew his sword. “Do you really want to try this now? After you’ve already been humiliated once.”

“Move Technoblade, this doesn’t concern you. Clearly there is something important about the book-“

“So you want it?” Techno’s eye shitted down to Tubbo who was kneeling and holding the book tight to his chest, his tears still painfully clear.  _ There was something important in that book.  _

“Just because something is important doesn’t mean we get immediate rights over it.” Phil made his way to Tubbo and kneeled down to comfort him. “We need to respect Tommy’s decision after all.”

Tubbo just didn’t know what to think. He knew he had to show this to someone. It was far too important not to. He didn’t even understand what half of it meant, Tomy had been so vague. Maybe Phil would know, or technoblade, even Sam! Sam would definitely know.

“Listen.” Tubbo gave Phil a nod to let him know he was better. “This book is important, yes, but more than anything, it's vague. I just don’t… understand it. I mean it’s nothing like how Tommy usually talked or acted, but I guess we didn’t know him all that well.” 

Phil shifted his bucket hat from over his eyes. “ What do you mean vague, Tubbo?”

Tubbo’s face shifted. He didn’t know how to put it. Vague, weird, confusing, odd. It just didn’t make any sense. 

“I really can’t explain it Phil, just take a look yourself.” He passed the book on. 

From the touch it felt old, Phil could tell it had seen better days. The leather binding was used and abused, easily twenty years old. When flipping it open, Phil almost tore a page. It had at most twenty pages in it, but only one had anything written on it, page 16. The pages left like bad homemade paper, the type only a newby to crafting would make. It didn’t make sense how it was still holding together. 

This is the last thing Phil expected to read from Tommy. 

“Phil.” He and Techno shared a look as the book was passed on. 

Techno gently flipped the pages. His eye resting on each word precisely, as he contemplated the meaning. 

“I’m not going to lie, this is the first time I’ve seen anything like this.” Suddenly Techno fell onto his knees, holding his head in his hands, dropping the book. 

“Tech!” Phil wrapped his arms around his son. “Tech can you hear me? Tech-“

But it was useless, Techno was lost.

_ “Wilbur?” Techno reached out to someone who looked like young Wilbur. In his white button down and black coat on top, Wilbur turned to look at him with fondness in his eyes.  _

_ “Techie!” He started jogging towards him.  _

_ “Wil!” Techno stood up and put his arms out for a hug.  _

_ “Techie!!” Wilbur ran right through Techno and into someone else’s arms? His own? No, not his. His younger self? _

_ Standing there in all his glory was Technoblade, head to toe in Antarctic Empiries royal robes.  _

_ “Long time no see.” Wilbur nuzzled his face into Techno’s shoulder.  _

_ “Too long.” Techno tightened his grasp around his brother. “How have you been?”  _

_ Wilbur pulled away and glared at the floor. “You know… the usual.”  _

_ “Mhhh, the usual huh?” Techno snatched the necklace from around his brother's neck.  _

_ “Give it back!!” Wilbur tried to take the necklace back, only to end up on his ass.  _

_ “Nice try, now explain. Why do you still have this?”  _

_ Older Techno made his way over to his younger self and Wilbur. He has no recollection of this memory… and yet it felt so important.  _

_ “I don’t— I don’t have to explain myself to you!” Wilbur was back on his feet and twitchy. _

_ Without much of a warning he jumped at Techno, effectively knocking them both over and snatching the necklace back.  _

_ “Thank gods.” He immediately pulled back around his neck.  _

_ Techno grunted under Wilbur. “You didn’t have to knock me over to get it back, a simple please would have worked.” He pushed Wil off from on top of him and made his way back up.  _

_ “Ya right!” Wilbur snorted. “As if a simple please has ever worked with you.” He turned away to glance at the sun set, and right through the future Technoblade.  _

_ “It would work for you.” Tehcno whispered so softly that his older self barely picked it up.  _

_ “What?” _

_ “Nothing. Anyways, you didn’t answer me.” Techno took a step towards Wilbur as he took one back. “I thought we decided to get rid of it?” _

__

_ “I know, I know… but I just couldn’t.” Wilbur looked ashamed. “You wouldn’t understand! I can’t just get rid of it!” _

_ “You could! We had a perfectly good lava pool by us then!” _

_ “Oh please! As if lava would have destroyed it.” Wilbur turned back to his brother. “It’s just not that easy Tech.”  _

_ “Fine… but we are going to find a way to get rid of it. I don’t care how long it takes. It’s ruining you Wilbur!” _

_ “Ok, ok! Just… come spend some time with me first! This is the first time we’ve seen each other in months! Can we at least catch up first?” Wilbur grabbed Techno’s hand and started pulling him towards his home.  _

_ “Ya, ya.” The two of them walked off into the sunset, it’s blinding light completely overshadowing Older Techno’s vision.  _

“What the—“ 

“Phil!” Techno was shaking badly.

“Hey, hey I got you mate.” He pulled him into a hug. “Just breathe with me…”

Everyone started crowding them, curious as to what happened. 

“Tech you better now.” Phil pulled Techno up to his feet and stabilized. 

“Ya… just give me a second.” He pulled his hands up to his chest to feel for a necklace that wasn’t there. “I just… I don’t know what happened Phil. One second I’m just fine, then I’m in some type of memory? My own memory? I’m not sure. But Wilbur was there!”

“What! Wil?” Phil was conflicted, his eyes showed pain as he remembered Wilbur’s last moments. 

“Something is going one Phil… something that has happened before. I just can’t seem to remember it.” 

In the distance Dream made his way back to the SMP with a familiar object in hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think? I’m thinking of making this the series I was planning with the other work in this series. So probably gonna delete that and add it into here. How we feeling? Y’all interested in more?   
> Thank you for all the support!

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh God Tommy anyone? I just love the idea that Tommy was playing with everyone the whole time. The idea that he's a "God", basically someone who creates chaos in story lines for the audiences amusement.  
> Also I'm planning a series that won't be connected to this oneshot but still god au :) Watch out for it!!  
> Thanks for all the support!


End file.
